


Promoting Piracy

by Sheogorath



Category: Original Works
Genre: Gen, Meta, Parody, Satire, U.S. Constitution, accuracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With modern IP law in the state it currently is, this is the most accurate version of Article One, Section Eight, Clause Eight of the U.S. Constitution today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promoting Piracy

# Promoting Piracy.

The Congress shall have Power To promote the Progress of Piracy and Illegal Uses of P2P Software, by securing for unlimited Times to Authors and Inventors the exclusive Right to their respective Writings and Discoveries via the Legal Protection of Technologies collectively known as Digital Restrictions Malware.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2012 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.  
> (Adapted from 'U.S. Constitution'; Public Domain.)


End file.
